Cyrus
' Strike Cruiser Armaggeddon]] Cyrus is a Space Marine Scout Sergeant who served in the 10th Company of the Blood Ravens Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. He participated in the Kaurava Campaign and survived the three Aurelian Crusades fought in the Sub-sector Aurelia of the Korianis Sector. He has proven himself invaluable to his Chapter by successfully training a great number of its Neophytes and Scout Marines during their service in the 10th Company. Cyrus is a demanding sergeant, but he is also patient and fair-minded, and these traits inspire fanatical devotion from his Initiates. Among the Blood Ravens' Scouts, a simple nod of approval from Cyrus is said to mean more than a dozen commendations from the Chapter. History Scout Marines in combat]] Deathwatch Service Cyrus favors subtle and unconventional tactics of warfare which often receive negative criticism from his fellow Space Marines. Despite this, these tactics earned him the attention of the Chamber Militant of the Ordo Xenos of the Inquisition -- the elite xenos-hunting Deathwatch. Cyrus has served at least one Vigil with them some time before the First Aurelian Crusade began. During his period in service to the Long Watch, he faced various xenos species hostile to the interests of Mankind, including the Tyranids. His experience in fighting these foul creatures proved invaluable when the Blood Ravens faced the swarms of a splinter of Hive Fleet Leviathan during the First Aurelian Crusade. Kaurava Campaign It is known that Cyrus served under Captain Indrick Boreale during the Kaurava Campaign, but Cyrus rarely spoke of it, stating only that the whole campaign had proven to be a terrible mistake for the Chapter when pressed. It is now known that the Blood Ravens lost the 5 full companies that participated in the campaign, which proved a terrible disaster. Long years would pass before the Blood Ravens were able to fully recover their losses in the Kaurava System. First Aurelian Crusade During the campaign in Sub-sector Aurelia named the First Aurelian Crusade by the Blood Ravens, Cyrus played a vital role in aiding his Chapter's Force Commander in defending the sub-sector during the onset of the invasion of the region by the splinter fleet of Hive Fleet Leviathan. He also assisted in slaying the Tyranids' Hive Tyrant on the world of Typhon Primaris after Captain Gabriel Angelos' timely arrival. Second Aurelian Crusade Cyrus served in the strike team of Force Commander Aramus during the Second Aurelian Crusade when the Blood Ravens in the region nearly strayed from the doctrines of the Codex Astartes and the Emperor's teachings to fall victim to the corruption of Chaos. Avitus, one of Cyrus' Battle-Brothers, betrayed the Chapter to the Black Legion, turned Renegade and was eventually slain by his brothers. Third Aurelian Crusade Ten standard years after the defeat of the Black Legion on Aurelia, Cyrus again battled the enemies of the Imperium in Sub-sector Aurelia, but this time faced the enemies of Mankind found within the Blood Ravens themselves, in the form of the corrupted Chapter Master Azariah Kyras. Cyrus served alongside Captain Apollo Diomedes and helped to banish the vile daemon of the Maledictum that Gabriel Angelos had unwittingly unleashed upon the world of Tartarus several decades earlier as well as to defeat Kyras and his plans to achieve apotheosis as a Daemon prince in return for the sacrifice of every living human being in the Sub-sector Aurelia at the hands of an Inquisition Exterminatus Fleet. Wargear As an experienced Battle-Brother of some renown within the Blood Ravens, Cyrus has access to some of the Chapter's most valuable and rare wargear, including master-crafted and relic weapons. This includes the following: *'Master-Crafted Astartes Scout Armour' *'Mk IIS Sniper Rifle' *'Mk IIIA Heretic Pattern Flamer' *'Astartes Assault Shotgun' *'Grenade Launcher' *'Various Specialty Bolter Ammunition' Trivia In the series of Dawn of War PC Games, Cyrus is voiced by Steve Blum. Sources *''Dawn of War'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Chaos Rising'' (PC Game) *''Dawn of War II - Retribution'' (PC Game) es:Cyrus Category:C Category:Blood Ravens Category:Characters Category:Deathwatch Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Warhammer 40,000 video games